Twitter role play
by Peddieismylife
Summary: Please look! That's all I ask. Please guys. We need more people
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's Gabi. I got an idea to do another twitter role play. My other one didn't go too well, so I want to start another one. I already made the accounts and I'm taking the first one who asks. So here are the characters

Patricia-Taken

Amber-Taken

Joy-Taken

Nina-available

Willow-available

KT-available

Mara-available

Eddie-available

Fabian-available

Alfie-available

Jerome-available

Mick-available

The couples can be any but there has to be peddie. So let me know if you want to do it. And if your favorite character is taken let me know and there maybe someone else you can have. Pm or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's Gabi. I got an idea to do another twitter role play. My other one didn't go too well, so I want to start another one. I already made the accounts and I'm taking the first one who asks. So here are the characters

Patricia-Taken

Amber-available

Joy-Taken

Nina-available

Willow-available

KT-available

Mara-available

Eddie- taken

Fabian-available

Alfie-available

Jerome-available

Mick-available

The couples can be any but there has to be peddie. So let me know if you want to do it. And if your favorite character is taken let me know and there maybe someone else you can have. Pm or review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's Gabi. I got an idea to do another twitter role play. My other one didn't go too well, so I want to start another one. I already made the accounts and I'm taking the first one who asks. So here are the characters

Patricia-Taken

Amber-Taken

Joy-Taken

Nina-available

Willow-available

KT-available

Mara-available

Eddie- taken

Fabian-available

Alfie-available

Jerome-available

Mick-available

The couples can be any but there has to be peddie. So let me know if you want to do it. And if your favorite character is taken let me know and there maybe someone else you can have. Pm or review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it's Gabi. I got an idea to do another twitter role play. My other one didn't go too well, so I want to start another one. I already made the accounts and I'm taking the first one who asks. So here are the characters

Patricia-Taken

Amber-Taken

Joy-Taken

Nina-Taken

Willow-available

KT-available

Mara-available

Eddie- taken

Fabian-Taken

Alfie-available

Jerome-available

Mick-available

The couples can be any but there has to be peddie. So let me know if you want to do it. And if your favorite character is taken let me know and there maybe someone else you can have. Pm or review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's Gabi. I got an idea to do another twitter role play. My other one didn't go too well, so I want to start another one. I already made the accounts and I'm taking the first one who asks. So here are the characters

Patricia-Taken

Amber-Taken

Joy-Taken

Nina-Taken

Willow-Taken

KT-available

Mara-available

Eddie- taken

Fabian-Taken

Alfie-available

Jerome-available

Mick-available

The couples can be any but there has to be peddie. So let me know if you want to do it. And if your favorite character is taken let me know and there maybe someone else you can have. Pm or review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's Gabi. I got an idea to do another twitter role play. My other one didn't go too well, so I want to start another one. I already made the accounts and I'm taking the first one who asks. So here are the characters

Patricia-Taken

Amber-Taken

Joy-Taken

Nina-Taken

Willow-Taken

KT- Taken

Mara- Taken

Eddie- taken

Fabian-Taken

Alfie-available

Jerome-available

Mick-available

The couples can be any but there has to be peddie. So let me know if you want to do it. And if your favorite character is taken let me know and there maybe someone else you can have. Pm or review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys it's Gabi. I got an idea to do another twitter role play. My other one didn't go too well, so I want to start another one. I already made the accounts and I'm taking the first one who asks. So here are the characters

Patricia-Taken

Amber-Taken

Joy-Taken

Nina-Taken

Willow-Taken

KT- Taken

Mara- Taken

Eddie- taken

Fabian-Taken

Alfie-available

Jerome- Taken

Mick-available

The couples can be any but there has to be peddie. So let me know if you want to do it. And if your favorite character is taken let me know and there maybe someone else you can have. Pm or review.


End file.
